Wild Thing
by BaconWaffle2016
Summary: Elizabeth has been feeling strange around Meliodas lately, though it is not a feeling unfamiliar to her. This leads to many awkward dreams, reflections on past experiences/mistakes, and deeper thought into her feelings for Meliodas. Can she overcome her misgivings and pursue these desires? How will Meliodas handle it? Crackish, AU.
1. Oh My Ovaries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seven Deadly Sins, either the manga or anime. I also don't make any money off with this fic.**

* * *

One day, as she forces herself out of bed, Elizabeth feels—strange. Not "strange" as in slightly ill. Not "strange" as in the feeling of a bad omen, though it is not unlike it. The strangeness is more of an itch, a simmering fever that rushes through her and bubbles her blood, even as she makes slow and deliberate movements in her dressing for the day. The feeling is strange...yet also familiar. Like the savory remnants of a favorite meal. Elizabeth knows its name, but in her exhaustion, she can't pin it down.

At least, not until she's outside and among the Sins, who have decided to have breakfast outside since it was so nice out. Diane is drinking a barrel's worth of coffee, grinning over at King and engaging in vitriolic banter with Ban. Merlin is sitting gracefully at a set up table, with Escanor doting on her with tea and a new bouquet of flowers—while also leaving room for his own boasting. Gowther is sitting off to the side with his back against a nearby tree, an open book in his lap, and his eyes glued to the words. Hawk is strutting around, snorting out comments but not hiding the cheer he's found since their little house has filled with so many. And then, of course, there's—

"Elizabeth, you're awake!"

Elizabeth feels the hands on her breasts before she hears him chuckle near her ear, and she chews on her smile to repress it. While it had been off putting at first—the jerk once groped her to "check her heartbeat", which is as believable as it sounds a year or so later—Elizabeth soon found that she rather liked the attention, even looked forward to it on some days.

But before she can let out her usual squeal of protest, Meliodas squeezes his hands around her breasts and Elizabeth freezes at how his touch burns through her shirt. And then, suddenly, that heat thrills through her veins, flooding her cheeks and dipping down to pulse between her thighs.

"— _Ah_!"

The sound that escapes her mouth is no scream, or even a whimper. It's almost silent, but sharp, like a gasp—with just a bit of a moan added in as Elizabeth gives a slight arch into the touch, her eyes lidded and the blue in her left eye becoming dark and clouded.

"...Elizabeth?"

She blinks then, remembering herself and where she is, and it doesn't take her long to notice the concerned expressions everyone has started directing towards her. Even Meliodas, who has let go of Elizabeth and has stepped back to observe her with dark green eyes. Elizabeth swallows, her blush more furious. He can't possibly _know_ , right?

"You okay?" Meliodas asks slowly.

"Of course not, you perv," Hawk snaps, pounding one of his hooves in irritation. "You can't just do that to someone, damn it!"

 _Oh, thank the goddesses._ Captain of scraps disposal and cock blocking Hawk may be, but he does wonders to provide time to create a cover, even a shaky one.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she squeaks out, her smile too wide and a mite too shaky. Elizabeth lets out an anxious giggle. "It was just...just a little too rough?"

(... _Actually_ , it wasn't rough enough, but no one else here needs to know that. _Especially_ him.)

"Ah, crap, sorry. I didn't realize," Meliodas says, shrugging with an almost sheepish smile. Then he brightens, "You want anything? I think we still have some food left in the kitchen—don't worry, Ban made it—and some fruit too, if you want."

Elizabeth beams. "That'd be great! Thank you."

Meliodas walks her over to a nearby table and pulls out a seat for her, his smile doing that _thing_ as it curls into something cordial but warm, something that makes Elizabeth's insides flutter. Her cheeks a light pink, Elizabeth smiles and nods in thanks before sitting down. Meliodas leans over her a little, smiling wider.

"I'll get you a plate. Do you want anything else?" He asks.

"Coffee," Elizabeth says, a little too eager, but then sobers up with a blush and a sheepish smile. "I-if you can, I mean."

"Same as usual?"

"Hmm." Elizabeth purses her mouth in thought, and then beams. "Surprise me."

Meliodas clicks his tongue against his teeth and grins at her, throwing a finger gun. "You've got it."

Elizabeth grins goofily despite herself, her cheeks near aching from her blush and how wide it is. She watches Meliodas walk back inside the Boar Hat, her blue eye going dark as her teeth catch her bottom lip, her head tilted back to get a closer look. He is dressed in a different shirt today, she notes, a dark t-shirt that shows off his toned arms and really accentuates his shoulders and back and—

" _Ahem._ "

Elizabeth blinks wide eyes, heat flooding her cheeks and pinking her ears. She slowly turns to face Merlin, who is smirking and leaning her chin on laced fingers. Beside her, Escanor is smiling pointedly at Elizabeth with a steaming teacup in hand, looking sweet but also just as knowing, to the point of being smug. Elizabeth just about bristles under the scrutiny.

"W-w-what?"

Merlin smirks wider, her eyes gleaming with mischief, as she nearly whispers, "You are pining, dear."

Elizabeth sputters, her mouth dropping open, then closed. "W-w-wha—? _No_. I am _not_...I was just, just—"

Escanor lightly wraps an arm along Elizabeth's shoulders and lets out a long, drawn out, almost sad sigh. "Ah, it seems our beloved little flower has fully bloomed, not only in body but also in heart."

Elizabeth can't help but twitch. "F-flower...?"

"She is rather twitterpated," Merlin teases back.

"T-twitter—?" Elizabeth squawks. "Hang on, th-that's not—"

A plate is placed in front of her, full of fluffy eggs and crisp sausage pieces, and Elizabeth is suddenly overwhelmed with savory smells that make her mouth water. Suddenly feeling a rare sense of _hunger_ , Elizabeth grabs the fork on the plate and immediately starts digging in, humming in absolute pleasure as the _good, good, so gooood_ hits her tongue. As soon she's done chewing and swallowing, Elizabeth licks her lips and moves promptly for another bite—needless to say, she easily forgets the previous conversation (well, a little).

"Yeesh, Elizabeth, slow down," Meliodas chuckles as he places a small plate of fruit beside her main one—while subtly removing Escanor's arm from her shoulders, causing Escanor to smile wider with amusement—and quirks a brow. "One would think you wandered around for another month without food."

Elizabeth pauses to swallow and smiles sheepishly. "S-sorry. I don't know why I'm so hungry..."

"It's fine. Just don't eat so fast, you could get sick."

With a nod, Elizabeth dives back into her food, as blissfully ravenous as the day she first stumbled into the Boar Hat.

Taking a seat next to her, Meliodas watches her while biting lightly on his grin, trying not to laugh. Usually, this would too much cute in the morning for him, but—

"Oh, the coffee! Is that…" Elizabeth pauses to take a deep inhale from the mug, and then absolutely _glows_ as she lets out a dreamy sigh, " _Chocolate_."

He nods. "I mixed a little dark chocolate with yours. You like?"

"I do!" She grins wider, the blue in her left eye gleaming. "I didn't even realize I needed this, thank you!"

With some puff to his chest, Meliodas smirks and starts, "Yeah, well—"

Then Elizabeth does something—a move very simple, but something she just feels an intense desire to do—that throws everyone for a loop. She leans over and kisses Meliodas on the cheek.

It's a little thing, something that lasts at least a minute, or so—but a lot happens in this minute. Such as Meliodas going completely stiff, all sounds around him lulling to a hum as his hearts hammer out of their usual, calm beats, and his eyes going wide, round as plates. And then Elizabeth, who lingers her lips along his heating skin just a little longer than necessary, before sighing and parting her mouth; stars above, he smells _amazing_. Like green and earth, and a little _something else_ ; like something from the wild. She slowly drags her mouth to his ear, and Meliodas is certain at least one of his hearts—statistically, one of them has to be _this_ defective—has popped from his chest and maybe fallen to Elizabeth's hands.

"You smell _good_ , Sir Meliodas."

 _...Oh._ Meliodas swallows, tries to gather moisture for his suddenly _very_ dry throat, a hot flush seeping up from his neck. _Oh, okay._

("Does anyone else feel like we've been sucked into some alternate dimension, or something?" King can't help but mutter, his amber gaze glued to the Captain and Princess.

Almost robotic, a gaping Diane and grinning Ban nod. Hawk is twitching with a dropped jaw, like someone's just sucked out his soul.

"Oh, good. It's not just me.")

In the minute it took for Elizabeth to kiss Meliodas on the cheek, and then some, it takes at least half that time for Elizabeth to feel like she's been doused with ice water. _What. Did. I. Just. DO?_

And just like that, she nearly jumps from Meliodas, flailing and blushing like mad.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Elizabeth squeals. "That wasn't...I mean, I was just... _I'm so sorry!_ "

"It's fine," Meliodas cuts in, his mouth curled into a tiny, nonchalant smile, even while clenching his hands under the table.

"I-I really am, though, because I just...I don't..." _What is wrong with me?_

"Elizabeth, it's really no big deal."

"I-I mean, I guess, but."

 _I am not that kind of girl_ , Elizabeth finishes off in her mind, clenching her hands. Then she shifts her eyes in thought, pursing her lips. _Well...not_ _ **most**_ _of the time._

This is not helping.

Elizabeth puts on a wide, wobbly sort of smile, and stands up from the table. "Y-you know what? I think I need a little...walk. G-get some air, y'know?"

Everyone stares at her, though Merlin is not as bemused as everyone else—then again, she always seems to just _know_ stuff, you know—but Elizabeth makes sure to barely sweat. _Keep cool, you are a princess, you are beauty, you are grace—_

"In fact, uh, Diane?"

At the address, Diane goes rigid. "U-uh, yeah?"

"Could you come with me? F-for some special girl bonding time?" Elizabeth says, lacing her fingers together over her stomach, while looking up at Diane with wide eyes. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please—_

Diane luckily gets the message and smiles. "Yeah, s-sure."

 _Oh, thank goddesses_ , she thinks while forcing her grin to widen. "Great!"

With that said, Elizabeth dashes towards the forest in a blur of silver and blushing skin. Diane snorts after her, her purple eyes gleaming, then stands to slowly step behind her.

Everyone continues staring after the two girls until they disappear behind trees and green—then they shoot a look to Meliodas.

Meliodas blinks at the Sins (and Hawk), his expression blank.

"I don't know why you're all looking at me like that," he says with a shrug. "That was _not_ my fault." _For once._

—

" _Ah_ , I can't believe I did that," Elizabeth squeals, leaning her heated forehead against a tree. "What even…?"

Diane snickers behind her hand, crouching near her tiny friend. "Aw, c'mon, Elizabeth. It wasn't so bad."

"I might as well have _jumped_ him, Diane!"

"Yeah, that would have been awkward—"

"And I've just feeling so...so _off_ all morning," she continues, then turns to lean back against the tree. Elizabeth blinks in thought, her brow furrowed. "Like, I feel almost feverish? And extra hungry for no reason? And I can just feel...everything. Smells, tastes, the littlest touch…"

Diane hums as she considers this, her eyes squinting. "Are you getting your period?"

"I don't think so? I didn't see anything this morning, so—"

Elizabeth pauses, her expression gone blank. Then she curls a hand near her mouth and narrows her eyes. What time of the month is it again? It's still near the beginning, near the middle, and that's usually about the time where—

 _Oh._ Her cheeks flush with a heat that's still pulsing between her legs, a need for someone to _touch_ , to _fill_ —Elizabeth gulps hard and loud, a whimper slowly making its way up her throat. _Oh, no._


	2. Puberty

It all started when Elizabeth turned fourteen, when her body slowly grew out of its girlish state and was making its way towards womanhood (or something like it), when all those confusing sensations started flowing through her, especially around the opposite sex. Suddenly, those boys and Knights she often found cute and sweet became so much more. More, as in the sweet gazes she'd direct their way became a little more coy. Her cheeks would flush a little bit more at the sight of muscles and boyish grins. The blue eye that peeked out from her silver bangs would darken at the sight of a duel, or some other show of a Knight's strength—holding a confused, sort of innocent hunger only a newly turned teen could feel.

Veronica was the first to notice the change in Elizabeth and, with a little smirk, she pulled her younger sister under her wing.

"Yep, I knew it," she said to a flustered Elizabeth, who still hadn't figured out what these tense feelings meant, and she grinned wide, "You're going through puberty, Ellie!"

"P-puberty?" Elizabeth stammered, her face going ashen. "That sounds...am I sick?"

Veronica giggled, her cheeks flushing. "No, no, it's not an illness, though it might feel like that a lot—it's a good thing. It means you're growing up."

"...W-when does it stop?"

"Oh, uh. That's...that's a good question." Veronica turned to look across the room, where their older sister sat on a chair, reading a thick book. "Margaret?"

"Typically, puberty lasts until one has fully reached adulthood," Margaret said, rather sagely, "However, considering how long it takes for one's brain to develop—especially when considering a person's gender, physiology, and environment—the truth is, puberty lasts well into one's mid-twenties, if not at thirty."

That led Veronica to turn back to grin at Elizabeth, who looked rather horrified. "And there you have it!"

 _This is the worst day of my life_ , Elizabeth nearly sobbed to herself.

* * *

It wasn't long before Elizabeth realized that she'd spoken too soon.

Despite all that Veronica and Margaret had told her, Elizabeth took to the realization of puberty rather well. She learned what sort of material she should use during her monthly cycle. She learned how to compose herself around boys and put some distance between them and her, especially when they started flirting with her. She even learned a way to cope with her...feelings.

"This is the first book my mother let me read," Margaret said as she handed Elizabeth a leather bound book. She smiled softly at it, as if it was an old friend.

"It helped me when I started developing crushes, especially—" She broke off, her cheeks flushing dark in thought, no doubt of a certain Holy Knight in training. "Let's just say it helped me to realize that, despite what I'd been taught as a princess, all my feelings were natural—that I should embrace them, even."

Elizabeth swallowed and stared down at the book in her hands. It was small and thin, compared to all the books that were held in the royal library; something that she could probably fit in a purse. How could something so simple help her?

That night, when she was resting in her chambers, Elizabeth shakily opened the book and found out.

It was a romance (of a sort) about a noble lady and a deadly pirate captain. On the night before the Lady was to meet with her betrothed for the first time, the Captain led a small group from his crew to infiltrate her family's estate and stole her away, leaving only a note addressed to her father. The plan had been to kidnap the Lady and blackmail her father into giving the crew money—however, the plan failed.

The truth was that the Lady's father was a corrupt Noble of the land's kingdom, and cared little for the Lady's wellbeing; after all, he had other children. If she and her possible progeny couldn't be there to help him elevate into the King's court, then he would make do with the others. Heartbroken and disillusioned, the Lady realized how unsure her future was as a captive to the Captain.

However, the Lady was fortunate. Despite the reputation he carried across the oceans, and his own irritation with the rather spoiled Lady, the Pirate Captain felt disgusted with the Lady's father. How could a parent abandon their child so callously? And to pirates, of all people?

But what could he do with her? Even if he and his crew left the Lady on the next island, there would be no guarantee that she'd even survive on her own. After all, any noblewoman coming from a pirate ship would be assumed to be ruined; no one would want her around. And while he had his own reservations about her, he couldn't just let her go with that on his conscience (well, what was left of it). That only left one option: To make her part of the crew.

And so began the adventures of the Lady and her Captain, and their motley crew of criminals and degenerates.

One day, when she would be older and pushing romance to the back of her mind, Elizabeth would look back on this little story and laugh. Because truly, it was such a cliché—but her young self ate it up like it was cake. She lost sleep over the tension that grew between the Captain and the Lady. She often giggled at the quirks of other crewmembers, and was amazed to find how much more there was to them all. She just about died when that tension ultimately came to a boil, leading to heated kisses and sliding skin—scenes that left her feeling hot and squeezing her thighs together. Her heart lurched when the feelings (Love, she kept thinking, it must be love.) remained unsaid, only to soar when they both finally confessed.

Yes, it was a cheesy love story, written clearly for those with pure rose tinted visions; but it led Elizabeth to a whole new world of possibilities and questions. And so, she decided to read more books of this type, of which Margaret had a surprisingly abundance. Some books featured the same characters, but most featured different men and women, and different tales. Some were more...intense than others, but none could sate the hunger that grew within Elizabeth, even as she found herself more flustered with each night. If anything, the more intense a scene was, the more Elizabeth found herself longing for her own love, her own growth.

That was when Elizabeth began to dream of the blonde young man with green eyes.

At first, he was faceless, practically a shadow; simply something her mind constructed to compensate for what she lacked in real life. He would often be dressed in armor, very similar to her father's Holy Knights. He'd gently grasp her hand, as if it was the most precious jewel in the realm, and lay a soft kiss on it. A simple gesture, but also rather sweet; whenever she woke from such dreams, Elizabeth always found her heart fluttering.

But the dreams didn't stop there. In fact, the more she read the erotic novels, the more structured her dreams with the stranger became—and the more structured they became, the more her stranger began to take shape.

Soon, he wasn't just some faceless shadow that bestowed soft kisses to her person—before Elizabeth realized it, her stranger had wild blond hair. From the shadows of his bangs popped eyes as green as freshly grown grass. Then, on his face, he grew a little smile that held warmth and some mischief; like he knew some big secret that would take her forever to piece together.

And then, he started speaking to her, in a boyish voice that was low, varying between playful and absolutely wicked; that was when the dreams really began to change.

No longer was Elizabeth's stranger just sweet and charming; now, he was utterly ravenous for her. Sweet kisses to her hand became deep, searing kisses to her mouth. Soft touches to her shoulders became possessive bites and hungry kisses that spread to her throat. Deft fingers found their way to intimate places Elizabeth only touched in real life, driving her higher with white hot sensations she wished her own hand could imitate. That voice, which had only spoken sweet nothings up until that point, would now whisper dark promises into her ear, promises of aches, release, and possession.

Then those hands were ripping off her dress—or whatever clothing her dream self decided to wear—and laying claim to her body in ways she'd one day hoped to experience with someone she loved.

But oh, even Elizabeth had enough sense to know that what she and her stranger did was not lovemaking—no, it was fucking. Brutal, cock-in-pussy, her nails raking into his back, skin bruising, grinding, riding, biting, and screaming until voice gone raw _fucking_.

At first, Elizabeth wasn't sure how to handle these dreams. Sure, she acted as usual to her family and her kingdom; never hinting the turmoil that racked through her body or her mind. But she still often thought of the dreams, especially when they became more bizarre. Did it make sense to have such detailed dreams, of someone you'd never met before?

( _...As far as you know, Princess._ )

Some of them didn't even feel like dreams at times, such as that time when she'd dreamed that she and her stranger were arguing—it had been one of those odd dreams, where she was taller and had short, red hair, for some odd reason—and they continued arguing until they were kissing each other and pulling at each other's clothes, hungry, still angry, but somehow full of love too. What was even the point of that? Elizabeth used to wonder at that dream, sometimes feeling a little poke deep in the back of her mind. Do these dreams even have a point...?

Elizabeth contemplated this for a while, even as she grew older and became distracted enough with her duties as third Princess of Liones that she began to forget the details in each dream, even the finer details of her dear stranger, whom she'd secretly search for, in every man she'd meet.

And then, the Holy Knights' uprising happened. Her father, the King, and Margaret imprisoned. Her running from Liones until her muscles grew sore, running towards hope, even if it was a false one. The moment she answered her kingdom's need was the moment Elizabeth threw out romance, lust, and the hot dreams that had haunted her, and instead, turned her focus onto more important matters—finding the criminals known as the Seven Deadly Sins and saving her Kingdom.

And then, she met Meliodas.


	3. Merlin's Constultation

**Warning:** Short chapter. Also, discussions on ovulation and birth control, if that matters to you.

Happy Memorial Day!

* * *

"Ovulating," Merlin says, her expression flat. "That's the word, dearest."

"Yes, I know that Lady Merlin," Elizabeth says, her cheeks still flushing. "B-but...it's never been so _intense_ before."

Merlin hums and leans back to observe Elizabeth, a finger curled over her mouth. Gold eyes narrow, then gleam.

"Did you perhaps change your diet recently...? Or do something else that could affect your hormones?"

Elizabeth frowns and thinks back to any recent changes to her diet. No, no her appetite hasn't changed much—beyond the occasional spouts of _hunger_ —and she hasn't lost her taste for her usual favorites. As for something that could affect her hormones... _hmm._

 _Oh!_

"I-I did start drinking a new special tea recently," she says, her shoulders hunching nervously. "I-it's supposed to help lighten my cycle, a-and. Um."

Merlin waits, watching as Elizabeth's flush darkens. She has a strong feeling what else this tea does for Elizabeth, but she needs to be sure.

Elizabeth clenches her eyes closed. No matter how embarrassing, Merlin is the closest the Sins have to an apothecary; if anyone should know, it should be her.

"A-a-a-and prevent pregnancy..."

When there's only silence, Elizabeth opens her blue eye. Merlin is nodding to herself, her mouth set in a flat line, her eyes knowing and understanding. She sits across the table and leans forward to lock a firm gaze with Elizabeth. Despite the intensity in her eyes, Elizabeth feels a sort of reassurance go through her, and she lets out a soft sigh. Regardless of how things go from now on, at least Merlin won't judge her.

"Do you only take the tea to lighten your periods?" Merlin asks calling a notepad to float near her; along the paper, a quill scrawled notes on its own. "Or for birth control as well?"

Elizabeth doesn't hesitate. "Both."

"How long ago did you start drinking the tea?"

"At least two months ago."

"That makes sense," Merlin murmurs. "That's usually when side-effects start showing..."

"Side-effects?" That did not sound good.

"Do you feel any pelvic pain?" Merlin asks, her eyes narrowing.

Elizabeth pauses to think. "No."

"Any significant changes in your weight?"

Elizabeth shakes her head.

"And you don't have mood swings, at least not beyond the usual," Merlin notes to herself, making Elizabeth balk.

 _"_ _Th-the usual"? What does that mean...?_

Almost immediately, she is flooded with memories of her crying out to friends and loved ones, her many cries for Sir Meliodas—and Elizabeth tips her head downward in something like shame.

"Honestly, I think you're fine, Elizabeth," Merlin finally concludes with a smile. "You're going through an intense surge of hormones, but that's all. But still, let me know if you want to change to a pill version of your BC. That tea may be effective, sure, but I personally prefer the pill."

Smiling and relieved, Elizabeth nods. "I will! Thank you, Lady Merlin."

She stands up from the chair and tips her head forward in a genteel bow. She gives one last smile to Merlin, then turns to leave her lab. Merlin watches her, tapping a finger to her smirking lips.

" 'Both', huh?" She quotes. "Hmm, I wonder..."

* * *

"Okay, so nothing's wrong," Elizabeth tells herself as she walks downstairs. "I just need to handle this like normal."

By "normal", of course, Elizabeth means that she just has to ignore it. Ignore the wet heat thrilling through her, pulsing right to her core. Ignore the desire to kiss..."someone", and draw him inside her until her mind is scrambled with no one but him. After all, it's not like this is her first cycle; and this would not be the first time she's had...urges. She just has to be the good girl she always is and _ignore_ the sensations, the **need** , like normal.

How hard can that possibly be?

Elizabeth laughs, feeling something like bravado. As she rests her feet along the ground floor, where the bar is, she allows some confidence to run through her. What was she even so worried about? Why was she so worried? Because she kissed Meliodas on the cheek? Honestly, it's so silly.

She snorts under breath, smiling wryly to herself. _Like I haven't done worse._

"Hey, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth blinks to see Meliodas behind the bar, and her smile brightens. She walks towards him and sits on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"Hi Sir Meliodas," she says. "Did you need any help with the dishes?"

"Nah, we got everything cleaned up," he replies.

Elizabeth frowns. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should have been there to help."

Meliodas quirks a brow, almost smirking. Then he waves her off. "Don't worry about it, Elizabeth. It was fine." He paused to give her a look, his face gone blank. "Are _you_ okay?"

Flushing, Elizabeth smiles and nods. "Yes, I am. S-s-sorry, about this morning, I mean."

"No need to apologize." An impish smile curls along his face, and his green eyes hood with a playful look. "I kind of liked how bold you were. And in front of everyone else, too..."

Giggling, Elizabeth lightly smacks his arm. "Oh, stop!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Maybe I will!"

Meliodas grins and reaches out to poke gently at her neck, at a spot that makes Elizabeth giggle harder, her cheeks darkening to a rouge. As she hunches her shoulders, she meets his green eyes and tries to deflect his other attempts to tickle her. The tickle/kind-of smack fight goes on until they're both laughing, and Elizabeth feels that familiar flutter in her stomach every time Meliodas touches her or meets her eyes.

Again: How hard can this possibly be?


	4. Just a Dream

When Elizabeth was fifteen, she met someone.

It was summer, not too long after her birthday. A new group of Holy Knights were being trained by Dreyfus and Hendrickson. They were young, strong, and ready to serve Liones. One knight in particular caught Elizabeth's eye.

He did not have blonde hair, or green eyes, but he was tall, broad shouldered, had a strong jaw line, and he was _nice_. His smile was warm like the sun, and sweet as ice cream. When he directed that smile towards _her_ —not strong, independent Veronica or graceful and quiet Margaret, but _her_ , Elizabeth the third, easily overlooked princess—Elizabeth was hooked immediately. She didn't call it love at first, because she didn't want to rush it, but whatever it was that made her heart pump hotly when he smiled and spoke to her, it quickly became addicting.

And so, it was easy to fall into a pattern: secret meetings in the royal gardens, love notes exchanged while brushing hands in the hallway, burning kisses snuck behind curtains, and then the _touching_ ; it didn't take long for things between them to escalate.

The first time hadn't been perfect—it's rare that anyone's first is—but it also wasn't awful. He was as gentle as anyone could be with a princess, and she was as adaptable as any first time lover could be. In the end, Elizabeth couldn't regret it. After all, this was love, wasn't it?

In retrospect, Elizabeth realizes she was just a _bit_ naive.

It wasn't that the sex was bad—quite the opposite, actually. After the awkwardness of the first time, it was easy for Elizabeth and her lover to learn and discover each other's wants and needs; as well as the means of fulfilling both. However, it soon became apparent that the sex was...well, it was all they did. Somewhere along the way, they stopped talking. And whenever she tried to talk to him, he seemed to stop listening. The sex became less "making love" and fun, and more of a...a chore. More than that, Elizabeth started to feel like—

"...I don't feel like it tonight. Can we just...talk? Or walk around...?"

"C'mon, love, don't be like that. I've had such a _hard_ week with all this training, and you are the only one who can make it better. Please?"

"N-no, I said _no_ —"

"Stop being such a bore. I thought you loved me...?"

"..."

—Contrary to popular belief, Elizabeth is not stupid. She understands when she's being used for something, and she usually ignores it if she feels it's harmless (like Merlin coaxing her into one of her experiments)—but with _him_ , she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't continue their relationship while feeling not only disrespected, but disgusted with herself and him.

And so, not too long before the fall, she ended it.

Needless to say, the Holy Knight did not take the news well. Not only did he cry and sob for her to stay with him, something that made Elizabeth feel guilty but not enough to sway her standing; the knight also later spread lots of rumors about Elizabeth. About how much of a tease she was, how _easy_ she was; enough to make many people look at her differently, to whisper terrible things as she passed and send her some sneers, especially in court.

Luckily, of course—

"Screw them! And screw that guy harder!"

—Elizabeth has a very loving and supportive family to stand up for her when she needs them (Veronica, as you can see, being the most vocal). And along with that family came a group of friends—specifically, Gilthunder, Griamore, and Howzer—who were loyal to a fault, especially in the face of someone who talked poorly of one of the princesses.

Probably the only embarrassing moment was...

"This is the tea I want you to drink from now on. You must drink at least once a day, at whatever time you choose. Personally, I recommend it in the morning," Baltra had said one morning in his study, looking awkward but also determined. "Elizabeth, now that you are... _active_ , you must take precautions to protect your future—"

 _"Father!"_

"Oh, child, do not flush. I am quite old, but I still remembering being a teenager and... _experimenting_. So, I will not stop you, as long as you remember to be safe. So, listen here..."

Despite the hot flush in her cheeks and the desire to just _melt into the floor_ , Elizabeth listened to her father's advice on birth control and protection, all the while thinking it would be moot anyway. After an experience like that, she was never going to have sex ever again. _Never_ , ever.

* * *

"Oh, _oh my god_ —!"

Elizabeth moans and pulls on the blond locks tangled in her fingers, pulls Meliodas to meet her mouth. He groans against her lips and rolls his cock into her deeper, _harder_ , grinding her into the table. As she kisses him furiously, Elizabeth lifts one leg to wrap around his upper back and bends her other at the knee, propping her foot on the edge of the table. Feeling some leverage, Elizabeth pushes back against Meliodas, tries to set a pace that would get her closer, **_closer_** , _please,_ _I need to_ —

Something rumbles from Meliodas' chest and, after breaking from the kiss, he abruptly pulls out. Elizabeth whimpers at being left empty, her needy core clenching, but then Meliodas grasps at her waist and pulls her off the table. On instinct, she lands her feet on the floor and Meliodas briefly regards her with smoldering dark eyes from beneath his blond fringe before spinning Elizabeth around and bending her over. Elizabeth gasps but places her palms on the wood, spreads her legs, and waits.

Blushing hotly, Elizabeth listens as Meliodas breathes behind her. He steps forward and gently grasps her left leg, lifting it by her thigh. Elizabeth bends her leg and helps Meliodas position it along the table, spreading her wide, keeping her open just enough. She swallows into her dry throat, biting her bottom lip.

What is Meliodas thinking? Does he like her like this? Does he like anything she's done so far? Why won't he _say_ anything? He hasn't spoken since he kissed her, not even when he tore her shirt apart and ravaged at her neck and breasts. It makes Elizabeth shake with a shattering worry, _am I even good enough_ —

A warm hand, inked with a darkness that coils up his arm, rests atop one of Elizabeth's trembling hands. Meliodas leans down over her to kiss her shoulder.

"You all right, Elizabeth?" he asks, gently stroking along her side with his other hand.

"Y-y-yes? I think...I mean. This has been great, all of it! B-b-but." Elizabeth squeaks. She shifts her gaze to the table and dips down to hide her red face. "S-sorry, it's been a while for me a-a-and I just—"

Meliodas smiles into her skin. "You're doing just fine. Better than I ever imagined. In fact..." He pushes his hips forward, teases her entrance with his length; a movement that makes Elizabeth gasp. Meliodas begins to smirk. "There is still so much I want to do with you."

And with that, he thrusts back inside Elizabeth, filling her to the hilt. Elizabeth arches her back, her mouth parting in a silent scream. Falling to her elbows, she grinds back into him. Meliodas hums low, an almost purr, and begins a steady pace of pounding inside her. Elizabeth moans and reaches back to grasp his hip, nearly digging her nails into his skin as she

...

...

...

...

 _Cold_

 _Cold cold cold_

 ** _COLD_** _!_

Dripping with ice water, Elizabeth gasps sharply and sits up in the patch of grass. She whips her head at her assailant and comes face to face with Elaine, who is holding the damned cup and smiling sweetly—too sweetly.

 _Oh no_ , she whines mentally.

"Elaine, please tell me you didn't—"

Elaine, bless her little fairy heart, has the grace to look bashful. She swings her hands behind her back and shrugs her shoulders.

"To be fair, your thoughts were rather... _loud_ , Elizabeth. And very vivid," she adds, with a little more cheek.

Elizabeth groans and hides her heated face in her hands. "Oh my _god_..."

Giggling, Elaine sits down beside her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't be that way, Elizabeth. I actually admire your imagination."

"That's _really_ not helping, Elaine!"

Elaine's giggle turns into something like a cackle, her head tipped backward. She folds her arms over her torso, feeling her lungs pinch. When she can, she cries out, "I'm s-s-sorry!"

"No, you're _not_ ," Elizabeth whines.

Elaine laughs harder.


End file.
